Another Opening, Another Show
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Hermione, kidnapped by Voldemort was forced into an ancient ritual sending her to another world. Edward Elric finally home and given a years leave finds her in the forest. A romance blooms between the two. But what about the world she left behind? AUHBP
1. Do You Hear the Singing

A/N: This is an idea I got one day. I hope you like it.

Music from Les Miserable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist.

_Do you hear the people sing  
Singing the song of angry men  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes_

Hermione hit the floor hard. She scrambled to get up not trying to cover her naked self. Now was a time to defend her person, not her dignity. Hermione put her good arm infront of herself, trying in vain to show a defense, the other one hung limply at her side; hand bent at an odd angle. Breathing heavily she glared at her captor. His smirking face turned to a twisted one full of anger when she spat on him.

Stalking up to her he back handed her sending her prone form once again to the floor. A week of no food and constant torture had left her body weak. Luckily her mind was working just perfectly. She whispered words in a dead language and swiped her hand across the floor. The building started to shake and soon started to sink the once solid land turning to murky mud.

_Will you join in our crusade  
Who will be strong and stand with me  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see_

_Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free_

Her energy was drained now, but she smiled happily. All the occupants of the house were now trapped. She wouldn't live to see the good, but this would help her side more than anything. Her captor barked out a harsh order and soon a man scrambled up to him. He was pale in complection and his body was short and stocky. Walking with a bow legged limp he started walking towards Hermione.

Opening a small chest. Jewelry box really, he pulled out a small scroll and a vile filled with a clear substance. Reading from the scroll the man walked slowly around her pouring the potion. When he was finished she was sealed in a large circle. The man continued to chant and Hermione started to feel power starting to rise. Lighting crackled and Hermione's vision grew blurry.

_Do you hear the people sing  
Singing the song of angry men  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes_

Great golden light started to leak up from her binding circle. Swirling it gathered around her screaming sounds of torture and sorrow. Hermione wanted to bring her hands to her ears. She wanted to block out the sounds of all her sins naming themselves inside and around her. Gathering around her was her envy, lust, and gluttony. The three emotions of sorrow for human kind. Others made themselves known, hope, hate, guilt, want. Her past wouldn't leave her alone. Each and every mistake bit into her being as the tornado picked up her form.

Mouth opened in a silent scream and eyes wide and unseeing. The wind continued to grow fiercer and faster. She spun moving through emotions that she had long been trying to concur. Faster and faster, until finally nothing.

Her body hit the ground with a thud and she gasped raspily trying to get air into her burning lungs. Every part of her was screaming blood and angst filled screams. Before darkness and numbness consumed her being, she saw two golden eyes starring down at her.

_Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France _

Do you hear the people sing

Singing the song of angry men  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes


	2. Castle On a Cloud

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist.

Music from Les Miserable.

Last chapter, Do You Hear The Singing.

This chapter Castle On A Cloud.

_There is a castle on a cloud  
I like to go there in my sleep  
Aren´t any floors for me to sweep  
Not in my castle on a cloud_

Edward Elric sat under a tree far out away from Central away from Risembool. He came out here originally to get away from everyone. With Al having his body back and the bastard colonel giving him a year free leave he really had nothing to do. Usually, he couldn't stand staying on one place too long but, for right now he was liking where he was just fine.

Looking back at his finished piece of craftsmanship,Ed gave a tired but satisfied smile. The house was small, three bedrooms, all small, a bathroom, and finally one large room. The room made up his living/library/kitchen/dining. One half was dedicated to the foods, and the other half was made up of a love seat, two squishy arm chairs, a coffee table, and finally the walls, who were lined with book cases, and the book cases filled to capacity with books.

His eyes traveled the area over. His log house was squashed in at the edge of a forest. Beyond the forest, there was a meadow.The meadow hada few dunes here and there that hid its many mysteries, and an abundance of animals. The small pond was alive with action, ducks swimming and trying to catch the baby cat fish. Birds flew chirping and chasing each other. It was all in all, very peaceful. Just what he wanted, just what he needed.

At the end of the meadow was another forest. Yes, he was totally cut off from society. Exceptfor those timeswhen he needed to pick up food, and visit Al. Who was currently living with his sweet heart, the lovely Winry. Ed shuddered.

Silently wishing Al good luck, Ed lied down and tucked his hands behind his head. He was just falling asleep when suddenly he felt an enormoussurge of power. Standing quickly he started to run in the direction of the blast. Into the forest, swiping away branches he desperately made his way towards it.

_There is a room that´s full of toys_

_There are my hundred boys and girls  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud  
Not in my castle on a cloud_

Ed stopped short when he reached a clearing. In the middle of it lay a girl. She looked to be the same age as him, and surprisingly shorter. Her hair was matted and damp in some places where blood had seeped through. Her skin was also a canvas of shades. From black, burned skin, to the bright red of blood. Some places were so bruised that instead of turning blue, they were a bright florescent purple. A green tinge around a few of her cuts showed infection that had not been tended too. Skin pale as milk glistened with sweat and slowly rose. Startled, he watched as she attempted to breathe. Harsh sounds came from her chest that ranged for wheezing to gurgling.

Rushing over to her he dropped down and gently propped her head up on his lap. Her eyes were still closed but her breathing sounded better. He realized that she hadn't even registered him. Slowly her eyes opened. They were unfocused, probably from fever and blood loss. But for a second they focused on him. Teal-brown eyes met gold and Ed's breath was caught in his chest. The moment passed, and the girl gave one more labored breath, then her eyes closed.

For a second Ed panicked. Then he checked for a pulse, first he grabbed at one hand and then almost let go of it with a gasp. Taking a look at the hand, Ed saw that someone had broken her fingers and her wrist. All of them were bloated and his mournful eyes watched as it throbbed visibly. Setting it down gently, he grabbed the other hand, more tenderly and checked for a pulse. It was weak but still there.

Relieved, he gently put that hand back down. Finally noticing just how unclothed she was. He saw that she was naked before, but this time he really noticed it. Color rose to his cheeks and he cursed himself for taking off his jacket. It would have been the perfect length. Reaching under and picking her up, trying very much not to notice the skin to skin contact. He slowly and carefully picked his way back to his house.

_There is a lady all in white  
Holds me and sings a lullaby  
She´s nice to see and she´s soft to touch  
She says: " Cosette, I love you very much."_

After making his way up the stairs and fighting the battle to open the door without dropping her (he won) Ed kicked the door shut. Toeing off his boots he made his way across the living room and started down a long hallway. There were five doors, on the left was two doors, one led to his bed room, in his favorite green color. The other was a bright orange and white checkered bathroom.

On the right, was the other two bedrooms. He originally made it so that, Winry and Al would be sleeping in separate bed rooms. He did not want them sleeping in the same bed, let alone the same room. One was a blue, silver, and yellow, Al's favorite colors. He called it the star and moon bedroom. Winry's room was made up of a tasteful selection of reds, yellows, and oranges. Ed could see that the girl, would need a lot of rest. Rest that a loud room like Winry's wouldn't supply.

Stopping at the first door he gently put her over his shoulder holding her legs with one arm. Not that he really needed to be worried about dropping her. Once Ed picked her up, he could tell that she hadn't eaten in a while. She was extremely light, but he could see the faint traces of where her muscles would be. Getting the door open he brought her back to the bridal position and went in.

The walls were a pale soft yellow called joyous. And the carpet was a deep navy blue, like the night sky. On the ceiling Ed had painted the night sky, where all the stars shone brightly, making up his own constellations. Getting on one knee he propped her up and drew back the covers. The sun and moon faces that originally looked at him turned into dark blue under sheets. Placing her prone form under the covers Ed ran and got his medical supplies knowing this was going to take a while.

Sitting back with a sigh Ed marveled his handy work. The girl's ribs were bond, as a few were cracked, one or two broken. He had her cuts covered in a healing glaze and the top of her head bond aswell. Ed had left her hand alone for the time being, wanting to give it a bit of time. Putting a cold compress on her head he drew his arm back to see her eyes watching him.

They had an intelligent gleam to them, showing that her fever had not effected her mind in the least bit. She didn't try to sit up, surprising him, but rather just lied there. From what he could guess, she was evaluating his job of mending her. Finally she spoke, her voice raspy.

"Your very good at wrapping." That startled him, and he smiled back when she gave him a weak grin. "Thanks, I've had a lot of practice." He answered her, matching wit for wit. "I surely hope you haven't had a lot, that would be a very ill thing." Grinning Ed wondered how it came to be that, someone with the same humor as him came to be.

"Your very kind for helping me. How can I repay you?" That startled him. Repay him? "It's equal exchange, you did something for me, so I need to do something, or give something in return." Ah, so she was an alchemist as well. Giving her a tiny smile he said, "tell me your name, and we're even." She smiled tiredly at him her eyes drooping sleep taking her again. "Hermione." She whispered before she was completely lost to the world.

_I know a place where no one´s lost  
I know a place where no one cries  
Crying at all is not allowed  
Not in my castle on a cloud_


	3. If We Only Have Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist.

Song from Olivia Newton John.

**Song-** If We Only Have Love.

_If we only have love  
Then tomorrow will dawn  
And the days of our years will rise on that morn  
If we only have love  
To embrace without fears  
We will kiss with our eyes  
We will sleep without tears_

"Are you sure?" Hermione nodded her body tensing as he started to put pressure on her. Tears sprung to her eyes and he stopped. "Do you want me to stop?" She shook and head and bit her lip. He started again pushing harder but stopped when he saw her face. "Are you sure." Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a sharp push. A resounding crack echoed through the room and Hermione buried her head into Ed's shoulder. Hugging her to himself he shushed her and started to wrap her hand and wrist in bandages. They had just finished snapping her bones back into place. The ending one was the hardest, they had saved the wrist for last.

Once she was calm again he sat back, it had been a week since he first found her and from what he had seen, she still had not told. Someone had beat the shit out of her, and left her for dead. But that didn't explain the enormous amount of energy that was expanded. Using Ed as a crutch Hermione slowly stood up wobbling. She smiled at him and they slowly made their way out of her room.

Ed left Hermione in the bathroom, getting ready for her first bath. He heard her turn on the water and opened the refrigerator. Taking out a few eggs Ed proceeded to make the two breakfast. Whistling a tune from a song, never been sung.

Hermione stepped into the tub with a hiss of pain as the salts burned her many cuts. Slowly she settled in, minded her damaged hand, and slowly unwound her bandages. Her ribs were one gigantic bruise and she giggled, thanking all that she didn't have big breasts. That would really have hurt. Next she took off her head wrap wincing when it pulled hair out of her skull. Whistling she admired the blood stains on it. "Wow did ever I have a shiner." Settling down, Hermione prepared for a long soak.

_If we only have love  
We can reach those in pain  
We can heal all our wounds  
We can use our own name  
If we only have love  
We can melt all the guns  
And then give the new world  
To our daughters and our sons_

Ed knocked on the door a half hour later and heard Hermione's sleepy reply. "Breakfast is ready, don't take to long or you're eggs will get cold." Hearing her reply he smiled and started back to the big room. Taking his seat at the dining table he quickly started to chow down on his food. Scrambled eggs, sausage, toasted tomato, and toast. With a glass of, he grimaced, milk. But Hermione needed it to heal her bones, and if she was drinking it, he was drinking it.

Hearing the door open Ed called out, "there's some cloths on the bed for you, they'll fit." He didn't hear a verbal reply, but her door shutting with a click. He was surprised to find someone shorter than he was. He was 5 foot 5 inches, and she was 5 foot 3 inches. 'I guess now I'm not the only midget.' He grinned and scooped up more eggs on his fork.

The chair next to him scraped out as Hermione sat down. Staring at her food hungrily she dug in. Ed had been right to guess she had been starved. Half way through her plate she started to slow down. She stopped when she heard a snicker. Looking up, Hermione met Ed's eyes. Arching an eye brow in question Ed simply reached out and pulled a good sized chunk of tomato off her cheek.

Hermione blushed and surprised the both of them, when she quickly nipped it out of his fingers. She usually hated tomato, but she was to hungry to care. I mean, eating with one hand was hard enough, but he had to go and announce that she had a chunk of food on her face. They both blushed and looked away from each other. Finishing their meals in silence.

_Oh, if we only have love  
With our arms open wide  
Then the young and the old will stand at our side  
If we only have love  
We will never bow down _

_We'll be tall as the pines  
Neither heroes nor clowns _

Out of the corner of his eye Ed watched Hermione. Her hair was very pretty. It was a mousy brown color, obviously hard to tame. Her curls were flying everywhere. Most of it though was put into a wet braid at the back of her head. Her skin now had a healthier tint, now only showing the signs of one who spent to much time indoors. She had a small delicate nose and a completely stubborn chin.

As Ed was washing the dishes he didn't know he was being scrutinized as well. Hermione watched him. He was a beautiful creature. Tan skin, small frame, long golden yellow hair. His eyes captivated her, they were a gold color. She often wondered, was it his magic that had leaked into his eyes giving him that color? Or was it natural? 'May the wonders never cease and may that boy keep his eyes.' She thought with a slight smile. They were the same age 17. Hermione was two years older than her classmates at Hogwarts.

She was already a year older than them to begin with, her birthday just was to far into September for her to be allowed into the proper sixth year. The time turner business only added to her age. Giving her a total of 17, while her friends were 15. They were both short. They looked like normal people, in fact if they stood next to each other, people would call them normal sized. Until they saw them compared to regular people. Then they were midgets.

Hermione glanced away when she saw Ed twitch, a sign he was going to turn around. When he finally did, Ed found Hermione staring hungrily at his library. Suppressing a chuckle he walked over to her seated form and held out a hand. "Come, I've plenty for both of us to read." Hermione practically bounced in her seat. He was going to let her read! This was stupendous! She knew she had now found her soul mate.

After being helped over Hermione took a seat in one of the extremely comfy armchairs glaring at Ed, who had started to laugh. "You look like a child in it!" Was his defense. Hermione swiped her hand along the length of the chair then pointed her hand at him. Water jetted out from its place in the sink getting Ed on the back of the head. He turned around to glare at the sink, only to get a blast to the face.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh as a dripping Ed sat down in his armchair with a book. Silently they both drifted off into the world of literature.

_If we only have love_

_To be shared by all men  
We will drink from a dram  
To be born once again  
If we only have love  
If we only have love_

* * *

**_A/N_**- Sorry it took so long folks. I'm re-writing chapter four as we speak, because I think it bites, and I don't like how it's going. I have the whole story outlined though, and it will be continued! 


	4. Eternity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist, if I did, Roy and Ed would admit their undying love for each other. That, and Winry and Al would be together!

I know, I'm finally updating my stories again. I finally got back my will to write, I tried writing some, but everything turned out crappier than usual. Well, I hope you enjoy this. Ja ne! This is about six months later.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Song:** Kimi ga Ita Scene. (Translated to English. By yours truly. If I got anything wrong, I apologize.)

_Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"_

_something starts anew when it becomes memories._

_Even now, I dream about you at times,_

_in the nights full of peaceful stars._

Hermione and Ed laid back in the meadow staring up at the stars. Their heads were together, and their bodies made one straight line against the darkness. "What do you think is up there Mione'?" Ed asked, staring up at the heavenly body.

Hermione's eyes flashed with something, and she contemplated telling him what they really were. Finally, she opted on an old legend, "Some say that they are souls." She said quietly into the silent night.

Ed rolled over and propped himself up onto an arm staring at the girl. "Really? Who's souls?" His golden eyes were hungry for an answer, and she wasn't sure why, but, they scared her. "The souls of those who've passed on. It's been said, that they stare down through cracks in the sky, watching us, that's what's makes those lights. They're protecting us."

Ed stared at her, his eyes calculating. After a few minutes of mulling over her explanation, Ed asked her a question in a broken voice, "Do. Do you really think that? That, those who've died, are watching us?" His face quirked up to the sky, almost expecting to see faces where the stars once were.

Hermione didn't answer. She just laid their arms tucked under her head and watching the tiny glowing lights. He was about to ask her again, Hermione's alarms went off, and faintly in the distance they heard the whir of bike tires. Than faintly through the small game trail that led into town, a burning light slowly made it's way into view, gaining brilliance as it rode towards them.

"Quickly! Run! Hide! They can't find you!" He told her urgently, ripping her almost painfully from the earth, and shoving her towards the house. "Go down the secret staircase, if they find you." He let it hang for an instance, before he said in a low voice, "I'd rather not think about it." Hermione nodded calmly and sprinted towards the glowing cabin, she ripped open the door and was about to jet out into the living area when she caught sight of her shoes. Gasping, she grabbed them and dashed into the room, tripping slightly over the rug. She landed in a heap on the floor, and her shoes scattered. Gathering the many pairs up, she straggled over to the book case closest to the fireplace, and pulled down a ratty, deep green book.

The floor beneath her disappeared and she plunged down into darkness. Back in the room, the green book righted itself, and the floor reappeared innocently. Ed closed the door behind him, and sat down in his arm chair, and picked up his book, flipping up the tabbed page, than, continued to read by the fire until a knock resounded on the door.

She fell for a short moment before, a soft golden light surrounded her. The dress Hermione was wearing fluttered softly around her as she floated gently to the bottom. Soft shoes touched silently to the slate floor. The room she had landed in was her workshop. It was a large room, with three granite islands taking up the majority of the space. Walls were lined with cabinets and small work places. Burners were set routinely around the room, so not have conflict with the other projects. At the moment, there was a simmering sky blue potion, giving off faint swirls of silver smoke. Taking in a full wealth of it, her senses were invaded with lavender and sandlewood. The potion wasn't meant to be touched for a few hours, hence the reason why the two of them had been awake at this hour of night.

She dropped her shoes in a vacant corner and, taking a seat on the wooden bar stool adjacent to the potion, Hermione let her head drop with a 'thunk' to the table top. A long exhale followed, and she lifted her head up, than, dropped it once more. This drop was a bit more forceful, and sitting up, Hermione lifted a dainty hand to her forehead, lightly touching the abused area. Drawing her hand back with a hiss, she nodded grimly, that was going to give her a light bruising. Glaring at the table she told it just what she thought of it being so hard.

So as to not get bored, Hermione stood and went over to a dark stained wood, that was spelled against any spills, dents, or fires that may happen. After all, this was a potions lab. Huffily, she put her foot down, none too gently, on the step that surrounded the walled area. Even then, it took her arms stretching to their limits, and tip toes, to reach the low shelf wear the cauldron was. It wasn't that she was overly short, okay, she was, but the cabinets were attached to the top of the nine foot ceiling, way out of reach of her short stature, 157 centimeters. After all her weapons training, the cauldron, which should have made her fall over, was barely a feathers weight.

It clanked onto the burner, which she lit at a medium flame and gathered her ingredients. Again, there was Jasmine, but along with it was the herb Basil, which, cured stomach illnesses. A young girl in town was sick, and she had been commissioned to make something to help the young girl. Jasmine, to relax her muscles, and help her sleep, basil to stop the upset, and clear the sickening element.

_You turned towards me and were about to say something,_

_and that shadow is going to disappear in the morning light._

_I couldn't even say, "I want to stay with you forever,"_

_but to only wave in silence, at that time_

Ed let the lone rider in, and was surprised to see Roy Mustang gracefully sweep through the doorway, followed by a grim Armstrong. "Colonel Mustang. Major?" He questioned them, than gestured to his living area. The colonel took Hermione's usual armchair, and Ed's throat clenched painfully. Armstrong looked around, with an almost sheepish look on his face, before finally sinking into the love seat that separated the two chairs. Springs screeched with their new weight, and the fire crackled, that was all the three heard before Roy brought his fingers together in a contemplating way.

"Fullmetal, we have." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to alarm the boy. "A situation involving the late Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughs' family." Ed paled his eyes trained to Roy.

"Roy, be straight with me. What happened?" He asked almost wishing he hadn't. Elysia and Gracier had been through a great deal since the death of Maes. The three of them, along with Hawkeye and a few others, had tried their best to smooth out the families ride, but, it seemed all in vain.

_Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,_

_I now want to believe in a new encounter._

_Seasons come and go, and the sky that reflects in my eyes_

_could be seen brighter than yesterday._

"As you know, Maes was in the intelligence division. Thus, he had a great deal of enemies. One of which, decided to take out his wrath on the family." Roy's eyes were dark and he trained them onto the flickering fire. A sparkle caught his eye and his vision turned to a single shoe. It was lying on it's side by the hearth almost hidden by the stack of logs. He thought nothing of it until one thing caught his eye. It was a woman's shoe. The shoe was black and had a heel with a metal clasp over the top of it. Roy seriously doubted that Ed wore high heels to make himself taller, thus it seemed that Fullmetal had gotten himself a mistress. But, where was she? Casting a glance around, he noted other female items and his eyes narrowed.

"It's a horrible tragedy. Why that man has no honor! Attacking defenseless women!" Ed snorted under his breathe, not the women he knew. Armstrong continued. "Why, with the Armstrong code of honor, passed down through generations of Armstrong's, we could never hurt a lady! They are delicate and must be treated as such!" He finished with flourish.

Ed nodded, "What would you like me to do about it Mustang?" Ed asked fully prepared to do anything to help his friends family.

"We need you to cut your leave short, and come back with us to central. There is going to be a guard watch surrounding the house, and we need our most elite to protect them." Roy gave him the assignment. Ed hesitated, than nodded, that did not go unnoticed by Roy. "Yes of course, just let me pack."

Roy nodded and stood, "We will wait outside FullMetal don't keep us long." He headed towards the door and Armstrong stood and followed suit muttering about scoundrels with no code of honor.

Ed sighed once they had left and dropped his head into his hands. 'Why now?' He thought, 'Why now of all times. Everything was going so wonderfully.' A picture of a smiling Hermione out in the meadow surrounded by flowers entered his vision. With a groan he stood and went over to the bookcase. Pulling the same green ratty book, the floor dropped out, as did Ed's stomach. He really hated that.

Floating down to the floor he walked the short way to the lab, usually the door to the room was open but now it was closed. 'She must be working.' I thought vaguely. Quietly I opened the door and than stood there. She was amazing, her movements were so fluid and graceful. She was chopping up some kind of plant- it look liked some kind of vine... And her movements were just so precise. Ed's vision moved up to her face and a rosy blush coated his cheeks. She was beautiful. Bushy hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, was getting everywhere from the humidity and her eye brows were drawn in concentration. She was biting her lip that had a certain pout to it, and it just drove him wild. She stopped chopping and put down her cleaver. Shaking his head he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello love." He purred silkily into her ear getting her usual reaction, a stifled gasp and an involuntary shiver of delight. His pants got a bit too tight and he grinned egotistically, only he could do this to her. It was his turn to gasped when she rubbed her back side up against him, and moaned at the friction. She turned around to kiss him and, he welcomed it kissing her deeply, hands moving into her hair, taking it out of it's pony tail.

They broke apart panting and Hermione leaned back in for a second round when Ed snapped to his senses. He pulled away and his eyes suddenly found the cobbled floors extremely interesting.

Trying to ignore the tightness in my pants I looked back up at her hurt look. I pulled her against me again and took a deep breathe. Her special scent overwhelmed me, it was completely her. "I have to go away." My body was stone cold, and she gripped me harder.

"What?"

My heart shattered at her desolate tone. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I. I love you, you know that right?" My chest was tight and Hermione turned her head up, our eyes met.

"And I you. How?" She took a breathe to steady her breaking voice. "How long will you be... away." I knew she didn't want to use the word gone. Gone means, never coming back.

"I don't know. I'll be back by the first snow fall. I promise." Her eyes still spoke mountains, their tenebrific expression closed my throat, and I coughed. "I will come back to you."

She nodded and hugged me tighter. I gripped her almost painfully and hid my face back in her mane.

* * *

Lugging my bag behind me, I turned and closed the door mournfully. We knew this would happen sometime. But, why did it have to hurt so much. Turning around, I saw Armstrong at the reins of a small grey wagon, with one of the town's dapple grey mares. Shadows danced across the side of the house, and Edward resisted the urge to run back inside when Hermione's face peaked through one of the windows. "So long house." I whispered waving slightly. _'Good bye Hermione.'_ Hermione lifted her hand and twittered her fingers at me in a silent goodbye. It made me grin softly. I would come back.

I watched as Ed looked despondently back at his cabin. "So long house." He said meekly and waved. Following his line of vision, I blinked. The angelic face of a young woman stared with glassy eyes at Ed. _'Ah, so this must be the mistress. Quite a pretty one as well.'_ I thought climbing gracefully into the back of the wagon. She made a hand gesture at Fullmetal, by my light I caught a glimsp of a faint smile on Fullmetal's lips.

"Fullmetal, time to go." I said in a detached voice. I really didn't want to take him away from her. If it was up to me, he would never be called back to duty. The boy had seen too much in his young life. Woefully Ed scrambled into the back, and slumped down next to me with a sigh. Armstrong clucked his tongue slapping his reins, we left and my last cast gaze landed on the eyes of the young woman. Our eyes locked, and hers showed fear. I tried to convey a comforting message with my eyes, but I don't think she got it through the dark night. Shoving the bike back to give me more room, I settled down for the long trip.

_From the scene with you, taking a step forward,_

_I start to walk, without looking back anymore._

_The sigh after you turned your back on me,_

_is it all right to make that a memory of our time spent together as well?_

_Roads lead into the future, however far,_

_the warm winds will be blowing in there._

As I watched Ed's wagon pull off into the night. My heart was throbbing painfully, and I was aware how cold and quiet the house was without him. My eyes caught the man that was taking him away from me and the throbbing stopped. Eyes widening a fraction I tried not to panic. I had been seen by the military! Oh.. This was it. Bad, bad Hermione! He turned away and I sighed, throwing myself back against the wall. Clutching my chest, I slunk silently to the floor as my tears overwhelmed my vision. He would be back. _'If he's not back by the first snow fall, I will go to him. No matter the cost.'_

_Even though I still don't understand the meaning of "eternity,"_

_something starts anew when it becomes memories._

_Even though my heart hurts from the wound of farewell,_

_I now want to believe in a new encounter._


	5. Music Of The Night

**A/N:** Hey all. This is going really well, I have the outline for this for the most part and I'm really looking forward to finish writing this. I'm going to push myself to finish this. You can count on me. Also, for those who ask why she's hiding. Well, she has no records of ever being alive, no past in this world. She knows alchemy but was never trained. Can do strange magic. I'm really pushing myself to finish this. I want to finish it. It will just take a long time. Bear with me.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**#Dream#**

**Song: '**The Music of The Night' By Phantom of The Opera.

'_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses . . ._'

Hermione sat on the window sill with a cup of warm tea grasped in her cold fingers. Lifting it to her lips, she took a long sip, and sighed as the soothing liquid made it's way down her dry throat. Outside a snow storm raged and she shivered. Ed had been gone three months. Three long months without him. She missed how he touched her, and how he was never silent at that one moment. But mostly she missed the man who had stolen her heart through intelligence and kindness. Standing she stretched and looked at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace. "Near midnight, and still no Ed." She muttered forlornly. Placing her cup down on the coffee table, she laid down on the couch. While staring into the fire for all the answers, Hermione fell asleep wondering where her lover was.

#** Hermione's feet glowed as her body hovered over the stone cold floor of the sixth year boys dormitory. Her chest tightened painfully, and her breathing quickened. Cautiously, she tip toed to the through the dorm. Checking every bed Hermione saw that only one was occupied, one that she knew very well. She sat, and her shimmering body hovered a few ghostly inches off of the bed. Reaching a hand out, her fingers brushed along his brow and she tucked some of his long hair behind his ear.** **"Harry," She whispered gently.**

**He stirred and his eyes opened. Tears sprung to her eyes and she struggled to keep her composure. Reaching out to his bed stand, Hermione picked up his glasses in glowing fingers, and gently placed them onto Harry's confused face.**

"**Who are you?" He asked quietly, his lips drawn in a frown of confusion. "I feel like I should know you. But-" Hermione held a finger to his lips.**

"**Now is not the time."**

**He sat up and pushed up his glasses to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "But, what may I call you then?" He asked suspiciously.**

**Hermione thought silently, than said, "You may call me Trisha. And," She brought up a hand and caressed his cheek in a motherly way, "You've nothing to fear from me. I've come to help you." Harry perked up at the word help.**

"**Help? How? What are you?" The questions spilled from his mouth, and from the golden light shimmering on his bed, an airy laugh that he was suppose to know floated through the air. He for some reason, felt completely relaxed with this thing, '_No," _He thought, _'Person, she's a person.'_**

"**I'm hear to listen to your problems, and give you advice. I'm a diary of all things, no" She giggled, "Not the bad diaries. I would never hurt you." Unable to resist, Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly to her.** **Hesitantly, he waited a moment than wrapped shaking arms around her, and started to cry.**

**Hermione lied them down and covered his body with hers, shielding him from the world. With comforting words, Hermione rocked him back and forth until his desolate cries turned into mournful hiccups. "Everything's all wrong Trisha. Ron. Ron he. He's a death eater! He betrayed us and now Mione's gone. Snape's dead, he was good. He was good. He died saving Dumbledore. And Dumbledore he's."** **There was silence and Hermione listened hungrily for news, even news as bleak as his was. "Dumbledore is very sick." That hit her heart and a tear rolled down her cheek, and fell onto the pillow with a plop.**

**Instead of a tear shaped stain, there was a white pearl. She sat up examining the pearl in her hand, before taking a broken quill from his table and cupping it in her hands. A blue light shone from her enclosed palms, and when they opened, the pearl was in a silver colored fixture, on a silver colored chain. Tugging Harry up, she picked up the chain and showed it to him. "As long as you wear this, I will always be with you." She told him quietly, and slipped the necklace over his head. Harry tucked it into his shirt, for some reason, having it out where people could see it made him feel vulnerable. "Harry," He looked back up at the light, and again wondered who she was, "Hermione isn't gone. And she's trying her hardest to get back to you. Give it time, she will return." Her light started to flicker and she disentangled herself from him and stood away from the bed. **

"**I have to go now."**

"**But, you can't go!" Harry called to her desperately. For a moment, he thought he saw Hermione with a sad smile on her face.**

"**I will always be with you Harry. Trust in me, and I will be back." And with that the dorm went dark, the shimmering figure gone, the only trace left was the glowing white pearl hidden beneath Harry's sleeping top.**

"**Until next time Trisha." He said to the empty room, and turned over, falling asleep immediately, his hand clutching the necklace like a life line.#**

'_Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts awayfrom cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .'_

When Hermione woke to a cold room, the fire had gone out long ago. There was a faint chirping noise and the light of early morn lit the room a glow. Sitting up, Hermione's body worked on its own, getting dressed, packing a small satchel full of warm cloths, food, and money, than she grabbed her newly made wand, and put it in her sleeve holster. After eating, Hermione locked the house, and put up wards. Trudging through the ankle deep snow, Hermione made the tiring journey to the shed. Once there, she got out her wand, flicking it, and saying a hot air spell.

The snow around the entrance melted, and Hermione opened the rusted door, than stepped inside the musky hut. Grabbing a poor excuse for a broom, Hermione went back outside and closed the door.

She swung her leg over and crouched there with the broom between her legs. Slowly, her dress started to flutter around her, and her hair flew in an non existent wind. "Up." The broom gradually gained a few inches off the snow. Tucking her bag behind her securely, Hermione whispered, "Fly." The broom took off with a burst, flying upwards and skimmed over the bared trees. The nipping air turned her nose and ears red, her eyes watering she continued her way to the train station a few towns away.

'_Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . ._'

Getting off the train, Hermione was bombarded by loud sounds and she clapped her hands over her ears biting her tongue. After all that time alone, everything was so loud, and the colors so bright, black spots formed on her eyes. People pushed passed her arguing loudly, and Hermione was swept along by the crowd struggling. A hand caught her, hauling her out of the stream and into a less traveled area. A weathered woman with light brown hair was there with a small girl by her side, she smiled kindly at Hermione. "First time in Central?" She asked.

Hermione nodded dumbly at the woman, "Yes, I just got in here from over the mountains, past Risembool."

The woman nodded, "Good luck." Than she and the girl vanished back into the crowd and Hermione was left alone again. Hitching her bag up onto her shoulder higher, Hermione made sure she had everything in place, wand in holster, dagger in her boot, and rings that opened up into an acidic concoction. Ed had told her, this was a dangerous city, and Hermione wasn't going to be caught off guard. Taking a deep breathe, she squared her shoulders and threaded back into the mass of people, and soon came out to one of the bustling streets of central.

Taking a deep breathe, she wandered out into the unknown. It was a concrete jungle and Hermione was struck with a pang for home. She shook her head and traveled along the cobble stone street until she came to an alley way. Taking a quick glance around, Hermione stepped in and pulled out her wand. "Point me." She whispered thinking of Ed. It spun in a fast circle until it pointed due east of her location. Hiding the wand in her coat, she made her way east, letting the invisible line tug her to Ed.

Eventually she passed away from the crowds into a quiet seldom used area. Though it was seldom used, it was up kept and she could easily see high up people lived here. The line tugged her towards a low wrought iron gate and she stepped up to it pressing her forehead to the cold metal. She was almost to him. Rattling the gate quietly she found that it was locked, taking out her wand she whispered, "Alohomora." to the gate lock and it sprung open. The gate swayed and she stood back to allow it to swing open. When it did she quickly slipped inside and closed the gate. It locked with a resounding click that reverberated off the snow covered brick walls. Hermione winced and tightly wrapped the cloak around her. She continued to follow the pull down the corridor and into the silent frozen courtyard. A water fountain stood grandly in the center and Hermione found herself pausing to gaze at the craftsmanship in wonder. Slowly turning from it she ran quietly down the next opening and around the corner.

The trip seemed to take forever. The spell had tried to lead her through walls, which no matter how powerful she was, Hermione couldn't do. So around she went getting lost and stuck in dead ends. But all that trial and error had led up to this moment. This one final moment. The door infront of her was plain just like the rest of them and held a number on the door, just like the rest of them. "415." She mumbled tracing the dents in the gold plate. Shaking her head a bought of excitement bubbled in her but also fear. What if he had gotten himself a new girl? What if he didn't love her anymore? Hermione shook her head mentally slapping herself. He loved her! He would never do that. With a more firm resolve Hermione unlocked the door with her trusty spell then let herself in.

'_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . ._'

The room itself was very comfy with plush arm chairs and a roaring fire. It was tasteful- something she didn't really expect from Ed. He had his moments of genius: the house in which they lived. But other than that he couldn't do a thing. The walls were a deep maroon which contrasted comfortably with the light green, almost mint green colour of the arm chairs. In the middle of the seating area was an old polished coffee table which had stood there through happy meetings and sad meetings, a veteran of the coffee mug.

The sound of bad singing came from the kitchen area off to the left and Hermione smothered a giggle. Going up behind him in the bright yellow kitchen she startled him by wrapping arms around his middle. Ed let out an undignified squeak and jumped around in her arms. Their eyes met and Ed's eyes widened. They leaned forward and shared a long warm kiss before Ed pulled back. At first glance he looked angry, but when Hermione looked closer she saw that he was scared. "You shouldn't be here."

'_Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . . _

Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . .'


	6. Is This Home?

Song: Home by Beauty and The Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, Harry Potter, or Beauty and The Beast, if I did. This wouldn't be a fan fiction.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**#Dreaming#**

'_Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold  
I was told  
Ev'ry day in my childhood:  
Even when you grow old  
Home should be where the heart is  
Never where words so true!  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too'_

"You can't stay."

Hermione looked up at Ed from her place in their bed. "I'm staying."

He fixed her with a glare, "You're not staying." She glared back at him just as stubborn.

"I'm a big girl. I tie my shoes all by myself. And, I can protect myself." Ed shook his head.

"You're different, your magic is different, it isn't alchemy. Do you think the higher ups are going to leave you alone? They'll see you as a weapon." She gave him a skeptical look.

"You can kill someone by uttering two words."

"Then I won't use magic. I'm not completely dependant on it." She snuggled back into him thinking the matter closed.

"What about your lack of past? No one knows you're here except me." Hermione thought back to the black-haired man. He knew.

"I can make stuff up. I've never been caught with a lie before." Hermione glared up at him. "Now, can we please sleep? It's been a tiring few days for me. The train ride was a pain and a half."

Ed chuckled and patted her on the head. He would let her win for now. The thought of knocking her out and sending her back home in a crate was tempting. But the thought of her wrath made him banish the thought.

_'Is this home?_

_Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty place  
Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's alike'_

Waking up to a pounding on the door Hermione and Ed stared at each other near panic. Hermione shoved him out the door with a whispered, "Go stall them." Ed nodded and rolled off the bed grabbing his pants as he went. Shrugging them on he then grabbed his red long sleeve and pulled it over his head. Turning back he saw a boy about his height with long black hair and deep green eyes putting on a pair of his pants and a light blue shirt. Hermione turned boy grinned back at him. "I can't keep this appearance for a long time, so lets make this quick." Ed nodded his mouth set in a firm line and headed towards the door to their room. Out in the living room, the door pounded again and Ed went to open it while Hermione tied her hair back.

_  
'What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
But I know now I can't  
All my problems going by'_

The door was opened onto two very familiar officers and one new one. "RoyArmstrong, Hawkeye." Ed nodded as he let them into the room. The new officer was a woman of fair height blonde hair and green eyes.

The three who entered turned their attention to the young male who was reading a book calmly on Ed's couch. Almost as if he felt their gaze on him, the young man raised his head and his striking eyes met their's in a way that made them shiver. He closed the book after tabbing the page and stood up. Going over to them he held out a hand, "Harry Potter." He introduced himself, then leaned down to kiss the tips of Hawkeye's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." They heard a snort behind them and turned to see a red faced Ed. The interesting fact to the officers, was that Ed looked about ready to burst from laughter. Clearing of the throat from behind them turned their attention back to the newcomer. "I'm an old friend of Ed's, visiting the city before the hard winter in the mountains." Hawkeye nodded in understanding, their winters were hard and often they would be stuck in their houses for days at a time.

_'Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?_

_Shut away  
From the world until who knows when  
Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again'  
_

"Harry, would you like to help me get some tea for the officers?" Ed asked evenly, though anyone could tell it was a veiled command.

Harry shook his head with a grin. "My dear friend, I am a guest in this house, shouldn't I be shown some favor?"Roy's face was graced with a smirk as Ed's face once again turned red. But surprisingly, Ed nodded and headed into the kitchen. "Oh dear, I think I hurt the poor boy's feelings..." Harry mumbled in a concerned fashion then stood to follow his friend into the kitchen. Once there Ed turned to Harry as his disguise melded into Hermione's.

"Trying to charm Hawkeye there?" He asked her with a grin.

"Only a little." She grinned, "If I ever get home, I just might take her along. I know someone who would find her terribly attractive." They shared a grin and worked the rest of the time in silence.

_'Build higher walls around me  
Change ev'ry lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me  
My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!'  
_


	7. Make Them Hear You

**A/N:** Do you know how hard it is to find appropriate Broadway music to go with this! I know it's been a while, but it's hard finding songs. I thought this chapter was noteworthy and I really like the song. Which is from Ragtime.

**Disclaimor: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist nor do I own Harry Potter. But I do feel incredibly cool for being the first people to make this shipping.

**Couple: **Hermione/Edward

**Song:** 'Make Them Hear You' from Ragtime.

* * *

_'Go out and tell the story.  
Let it echo far and wide.  
Make them hear you.  
Make them hear you.'_

As Hermione and Ed waved at their retreating guests from their living room window, Ed was struck with an idea. Turning to Hermione, he said, "Put on a cloak and something to cover you hair. I want to take you somewhere." Hermione cocked her head to the side, brow furred then nodded slowly. Getting up she went into their room and pulled out one of her head scarfs from her bag, and a long dark green winter cloak. Wrapping it around her, she covered her hair and drew up the hood. Going back to the room she had just left, Hermione spotted Ed by the door in his long coat and a dark red hat. Taking her hand, he led her out of the apartment and down the opposite way she had come in.

_'How that justice was our battle_

_And how justice was denied.  
Make them hear you.  
Make them hear you.'_

Hermione had tried to talk to him several times throughout the journey, but he was a stony silent. Apartments turned into scrunched up houses with tiny yards filled with yellow grass. The houses spread and the road turned to dirt. He kept pulling her by the hand, his body was always right beside hers, but his mind was somewhere far, far away.

_'And say to those who blame us  
for the way we chose to fight  
that sometimes there are battles  
which are more than black or white.'_

They turned off to a side row and down through fields until they reached a wrought iron fence. Beyond the barrier was rows and rows of tomb stones each with their own words and dates. Reaching out with his free hand, Ed, opened the gate and waited a second head bowed before stepping onto the premises.

_'And I could not put down my sword  
when justice was my right.  
Make them hear you.  
Make them hear you.'_

Hermione was lead along the dirt paths that separated each quadrant of stones a look of concern marring her features as Ed's look seemed to become more painful with every step. A firm tug and a look of determination lead her off the path and through the neatly cubed lines of stones. Ed stopped and loosed her hand as he stared down at a tomb stone as if the world had ended. Hermione read the name mouthing each and every word printed on the stone, "Who was he?" She asked carefully coming to rest beside him.

_'My path may lead to heaven or hell  
and god will say what's best  
but one thing he will never say  
is that I went quietly to my rest.'_

Ed's body slumped down and he ended up on his knees in front of the glaring gray stone. "He was a friend of mine. He's the reason I came back to this city." Hermione looked over the stone, her eyes drinking in every detail with a new sense of purpose. Getting down beside him Hermione placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, the other pulled back her hood.

"Ed..."

"All he wanted to do was be the perfect father for his daughter." At the end of the sentence Ed's voice cracked. His hand reached up slowly and gripped the one that held his shoulder. "He was a good man, and a good friend."

_'Go out and tell our story  
to your daughters and your sons.  
Make them hear you.  
Make them hear you.'_

"I wish I could have met him." Hermione whispered leaning over to hug Ed's broken form. "And I'm sure he was glad to have met you."

Ed nodded, "I delivered his little girl."

_'Proclaim it from your pulpit.  
In your classroom with your pen  
teach every child to raise his voice  
and then, my brothers, then'_

Suddenly, Ed twisted his head and caught Hermione's lips in a searing kiss. When they broke off Ed entwined their fingers and touched his forehead to hers. "I wanted him to meet the girl, his sacrifice allowed me the chance to meet." Hermione's eyes stung but she held back tears. "Maes." Ed said turning their bodies towards the stone, "This is Hermione Granger. And she's my star, kind of like your wife and child. I wanted to thank you, and allow you to meet her." Hermione choked back tears as a hand reached out and she delicately traced the imprinted letters in his name.

"Hello Maes."

_'will justice be demanded  
by ten million righteous men.  
Make them hear you.  
When they hear you,  
I'll be near you again.'_

They spent the rest of the day there talking to the stone, to Maes. Hermione learned about the man and his family and Maes learned about what Ed had been doing, how everything ended, and how he met Hermione. When dusk finally settled, Hermione lead Ed away from the grave yard and back to their home arm in arm while Maes watched them from his place up above.


	8. Learn To Be Lonely

**A/N:** Yes, I have once again updated. Things are starting to cool down near my neck of the woods, so I thought I'd sit down to type before heading out to opening night of _The Effect of Gamma Rays On Man-In-The-Moon Marigolds_. Well here we go.

**Songs:** Today's selection is actually two songs. 'Learn To Be Lonely' from _Phantom of The Opera_, and 'Distant Melody' from _Peter Pan_.

**Pairings:** Hermione/Ed so far. (Wait until the plot twist. You'll never guess the final pairings)

And now it's been two days since I wrote this that I've been finally able to put it up on the site, as it has not been letting me for strange reasons. This has been happening often and has started to conern me.

Thank you for your kind reviews and everything that you have suggested at will be taken into account.

* * *

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

The glasses made a soft 'clunk' sound when he placed them onto his bed side table. Sliding his body down further into his covers, Harry pulled the curtains shut. Stocking up the pillows behind his head, Harry waited for uncomfortable night. He always hated getting colds, because he always had to sleep on his back with a thousand pillows under his head, to keep the mucus from going into his mouth at night.

Closing his eyes, Harry began to force himself to sleep. He imagined his body resting comfortably in the bed and took in a deep breath. Upon releasing, a purple dust fell from the ceiling and coated his body. He took in another breath, and then released it, making pink dust rain from the ceiling. With a final intake and release, blue dust fell from the ceiling and his body continued his even breath.

_Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion_

A slam woke him from his slumber, "Get up boy!" Harry groggily reached for his glasses and slammed them onto the bridge of his nose. The five-year-old stood up, his head no where near the top of the cupboard like it should have been. "Time to make breakfast! Get moving!" Harry nodded even though nobody could see and started out of the cupboard to make breakfast. Only, he hadn't really been called out to make breakfast. Harry could see the darkness creeping through the windows of the house, but could still clearly see his aunt's silhouette along with another large one.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked quietly, fingering his ratty and torn shirt sleeve. "Who-?"

"Good job _muggle_," The last word was spit out. "My, my. The boy who lived is a stringy one isn't he? Shame we have to kill him..." The words seemed to come from the undefinable large silhouette to another that had lumbered stockily into the room.

"You've got the boy, now get out. I want to hear none of your plans, they don't concern me. Now take the freak and leave." Harry could clearly distinguish his aunts voice.

"Who do _you_ think you're talking to, _muggle?_" There was a moment of silence, and then the gruff voice brought up what seemed to be his hand with a stick in it. The stick was brought to aunt Petunia's head and the same gruff voice muttered, "avada kadevra!" A flash of green and his aunt's silhouette slumped to the floor.

_Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own_

The stocky shadow took a hold of Harry's arm roughly and with a crack, they apparated. A blindfold was put over Harry's eyes and he was dragged down a musky smelling hallway. By the uneven floor and the sound, Harry could tell it was stone. A creak of old metal and the smell of rust was the only thing that made Harry brace before he was tossed roughly into the cell. He cracked his head on the wall and clenched his hand in pain before blacking out.

Harry woke up to find somebody soothingly wiping his forehead with a wet but scratchy fabric. "You took quite a hit there little one." Harry cautiously opened his eyes but he couldn't see who was holding him..

"Who?" She shushed him.

"Don't strain yourself. I have a feeling you have a concussion."

"But-" Again she shushed him. A tendril of thick curly hair fell into his vision and she brushed it back behind her shoulder.

"If I sing to you, will you stop trying to ask questions, and let your body rest?"

Harry nodded dumbly, did he really have much choice?

"Once upon a time and long ago  
I heard someone singing  
Soft and low

Now when day is done  
And night is near  
I recall this song I used to hear

My child, my very own,  
Don't be afraid, you're not alone  
Sleep until the dawn  
For all is well

Long ago this song was sung to me  
Now it's just a distant melody  
Somewhere from the past I used to know

Once upon a time  
And long ago..."

Slowly to the tune of the song, Harry slipped further into sleep as she continued to stroke his head. She knew she shouldn't let him fall asleep but, she would be there to wake him up.

"My little, Harry."

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

Harry's body slipped further off the pillows in his sleep and his pained face seemed to soften. In his hand, he clutched a tiny glowing pearl. Once more, the pearl flared brightly with his heartbeat, then faded into darkness.

_Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone_

* * *

Now, R&R, it makes me job a lot easier, and updates a lot faster. Suggestions for songs would be greatly appriciated. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. 


	9. I Only Have Eyes For You

_**A/N:** Hey all! It took a while, but this chapter is finally up. I want to thank you guys for sticking with me, I know I'm a really slow writer.This story is really heading to a place I never imagined it. I don't even remember the original plot line. I hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimor: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist nor do I own Harry Potter. But I do feel incredibly cool for being the first people to make this shipping._

_**Couple: **Hermione/Edward_

_**Song:** 'I Only Have Eyes For You' from 42cd Street._

_

* * *

_

_Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear.  
_

Arms wrapped tighter around her center and Ed's head nestled into the crook of her neck, "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Hermione turned her head to look at him. "He's always on my mind."

Ed sighed, they were bound to have this conversation sooner or later, "Did you love him?"

Hermione sucked in a breath. Waiting a beat before she answered, "I did."

"Do you still?" The question was asked with such a light uncaring tone that Hermione almost forgot how serious this conversation was.

"Sometimes I think I do." They turned on the couch so that neither of them were topping the other.

"But in the end, your heart?" Ed's eyes burned into her's and Hermione blinked from the intensity.

"In the end," Her heart skipped a beat, "My heart speaks only of you Ed." There was silence and Hermione worked her arms under and around his body, it was now her turn to bury her burning face into his crook. "Only of you Ed." Ed's eyes closed in relief and a small content smile graced his matured features.

"I know. But, I'm still glad to hear."

_The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
'Cause I only have eyes for you.  
_

There was an urgent knock at the door and Hermione and Ed didn't get a split second to draw back from their heated kiss. This was how Roy Mustang found them when he came for an emergency, Ed lying on top of Harry, clothes muffled and both their faces flushed. He coughed, turning a deep red in the face, "I'll just wait a second for you boys to get situated." He didn't hear Ed squeak and thump off the couch as he closed the door.

Ed looked up from his position on the rug to see not Hermione but Harry looking sheepishly at him. "Hermione, what did you do!"

"What I had time for! I couldn't very well let him find us." Harry slowly morphed back into Hermione.

Ed's form drooped slightly, "Ya, but now that bastard colonel thinks that I'm gay!"

Hermione sat up and pulled Ed into her embrace, whispering, "But, now that throws him off my trail."

"Your trail?" Ed asked warningly.

"He saw me before you left." Hermione said quickly.

Ed's world stopped. "But, he hasn't tried to contact you?" He asked nervously, the colonel hadn't tried to talk to him either.

"No, he hasn't. We're safe."

_How could I live a day without you?  
I need your love to see me through.  
_

They righted themselves before Hermione morphed back into Harry and they kissed one last time before Ed opened the door on a still faintly blushing Roy. "Come on in colonel." Ed inwardly smirked, as long as that bastard thought he was gay, Ed was going to screw with him. Roy stiffly sat down on the opposing lazy boy while Ed drew 'Harry' down onto his lap and nuzzled his neck a bit before asking, "You came?"

Roy stiffened again at the show of affection but soon got to his mind back to the original problem. "Can we speak around?" Roy trailed off when Ed nodded silently. He coughed, "Well, it's been a year since we took you off your leave Ed and our worst fears have been realized." He took in a deep and outwardly steady breath, "Gracia is in critical condition at the hospital. The house was attacked last night." Ed stared at Roy.

"Elicia?"

"That's what I came hear to talk to you about." Harry got up off of Ed and turned to sit next to Ed, taking the golden haired man into his arms. "She's fine, but Gracia is unable to take care of her-"

"We'll take her." Harry's tone left no room for argument.

"He-Harry's right. We'll always take Gracia." Ed snuggled further into Harry's grip for comfort.

Roy shifted at the uncomfortable sight. "She'll be over here within the week." Roy stood and moved towards the door, when he reached for the door handle, Mustang's hand faltered, "Please, please. For the sake of Hughes. Don't let her walk in on what I did." With that he left.

_You're not here by my side.  
Maybe millions of people pass by  
But they all disappear from view  
'Cause I only have eyes for you.  
_

Ed grinned at the door while Hermione changed back to normal. Turning back to Hermione, he started a deep belly laugh. "I love freaking him out." They grinned at each other widely, before the gravity of the situation fell on them. "Oh, poor Gracia." Hermione hugged him tightly in comfort, she had often met the woman as Harry.

"She'll be alright, Ed. Gracia is a fighter. And," She tried to grin, "this is our chance to see how we would make as parents." They scared a shaky but firm smile. That was what they wanted in the long run.

For the rest of the night, Hermione held Ed as they decided what to do with the flat to make it easier for the small girl. Until Gracia got better, they decided, they would have to live as Harry and Ed, and make this the best time Elicia ever had.

_You're not here by my side.  
Maybe millions of people pass by_

_But they all disappear from view  
'Cause I only have eyes for you.  
_

Their flat had been rearranged to be child friendly before Hermione and Ed hit the bed. Snuggling in with each other, they shared one more nervous grin before clicking off the light. Even though the light was off, neither slept, but held each other tightly, waiting for the biggest test in their relationship ever.

_I don't know if we're in a garden  
Or on a crowded avenue.  
You are here, so am I.  
Maybe millions of people pass by  
But they all dissappear from time  
'Cause I only have eyes for you!_

* * *

Read & Review! 

i Bless !


	10. A Heart's Cry

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Welcome to another episode of Another Opening, Another Show. I know I move slow, but it's quality craftsmanship, right? Right? Of course, right. Actually I really wonder if it is quality craftsmanship. I'm heading into a writing course, and everyone around me feels that I can make it as a professional writer. What do you think? Any who, buckle your seatbelts kids! Cause here we go!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. I weep at night into my pillow if you don't believe me.

**Couples**: HG/EE.

**Song**: 'A Heart's Cry' from _Riverdance._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Where the river foams and surges to the sea  
Silver figures rise to find me  
Wise and as daring  
Following the heart's cry._

_I am that deep pool  
I am that dark spring  
Warm with a mystery  
I may reveal to you'  
_

The duffle bag hit the floor with a muffled thump, and Hermione hitched up the knees of her black pants before squatting down beside her new charge. "Do you like the room Elysia?" The small girl nodded in response, but stayed silent. Hermione sighed and ran her hair through her short messy hair then quirked a grin. "It's all yours." Elysia looked up with something akin to nervous excitement.

"Really, it's yours." The teddy bear the small blonde girl was carrying like a lifeline dragged across the floor towards the small twin bed, and a tiny hand slid across the soft yellow comforter. "You know, Elysia," Hermione tried, catching the girl's wandering eye, "I have a sister who's not much older than you are. Her name is Margaret. I think you two would get along."

Elysia again said nothing. Hermione sighed again, then turned and bent down to grab the duffle bag. Putting it on the seat of the small white rocking chair, Hermione unzippered the bag, and started taking the clothing over to the matching white dresser.

She had conjured everything that morning, a completely white bed set, that fit snugly into what was once their small spare bedroom. The walls were a golden yellow that reminded her of the soft bed hangings in the girl's dormitory, and the floor was a slightly darker wood she had pressed darker gold leaf designs into. White crown molding covered the top and the bottom of the walls, making it seem cosier.

Completing her task of putting away the clothing Hermione turned around to ask Elysia about lunch when she spotted the girl fast asleep, curled up on the top of the bed, still holding dead fast to her teddy. Smiling grimly Hermione deftly lifted the girl up with the ease of long practice and pulled back the covers silently. Tucking Elysia in, Hermione turned and left the room.

_'In Time  
(Time holds the heart's key)  
Key to everything is Love  
(Love makes the heart flower)  
Flowers into a deep desire  
(Passion in the heart's fire)  
Passion and desire'_

Strong arms encircled her waist and a face was buried into her now long hair. "This is harder than I thought it would be, Hermione." She leaned back against him, trying to convey comfort, while flipping the food in the frying pan. Turning the dial to 'low' she turned around and hugged him back.

"I know, love. I know. Tell me."

"It's just that. Every time I look at her, I see Maes." He tried to pull away from her, but she held fast, "I just," His body sagged against hers, "I thought I was over his death. But, now it just surrounds me." Soothing hands rubbed along his back lips carried themselves over his face in a comforting manner.

"Let it surround you. Let his presence enter you, and through you he can love his daughter as if he were here with us. I'm not saying it won't be hard, but we have to be strong." She turned his face up, and their eyes met, "We are strong together. You lean on me, and I lean on you. This is how it's always been, how it always will be." He nodded and returned his face to the crook of her neck.

"You're beautiful like that Hermione. Just beautiful." He held her even tighter and then felt her turn in his arms, and scoop the food out of the frying pan onto a waiting plate. Pulling out of his embrace, she picked up the plate and put it on the table, then pulled back the chair infront of the settings.

"Now, it's time to eat, you. You haven't eaten all day" She turned and steered him into the seat. "I made you two eggs in a frame." Patting his shoulder, she walked out of the kitchen leaving Ed to his meal.

_'See the eagle rise above the open plain  
Golden in the morning air  
Weaving and soaring  
Watchful and protecting  
I am your shelterI will enfold you  
Warm with a mystery  
I may reveal to you'  
_

Biting into the last half of his first toast and egg, Ed felt eyes on him. Looking up from his meal, green eyes met his. "Elysia." The small girl moved out from her place, pressed behind the kitchen door and stood on the edge of the kitchen wearily clasping her hands, and shuffling her feet.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded and Ed smiled, "Come over here, I have something for you to eat." When she hesitated, he pulled out the chair beside him, and held out his hand, "Come on. No need to be shy around me." A flicker of a smile crossed the girl's features, but Ed wasn't sure it ever happened, because back in its place was the grim line that was now a permanent feature.

Elysia climbed up into the chair and sat at the table, her shoulder just barely peaking over the side of the table. Ed stood, and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. Setting it down gently, so as to not spook the skiddish girl, Ed grabbed the uneaten egg in a frame and placed it on her plate. "It's really good. He-Harry made it. He's a wonderful cook."

She poked at it uncertainly with her hand. "You pick it up, with your fingers, like this." Ed demonstrated with his half eaten share. "And, then you just take a bite. It's okay if the egg gets runny, that's what the toast is for, you mop it up with it." Hesitantly, the girl picked up the square, and took a tiny nibble. Then a larger bite.

"Good, huh?" Elysia gave a small nod. Ed grinned and continued eating his portion, maybe this wasn't going to be so horrible after all. It's what he could only hope for atleast.

_'In Time  
(Time holds the heart's key)  
Key to everything is Love  
(Love makes the heart flower)  
Flowers into a deep desire  
(Passion in the heart's fire)  
Passion and desire'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_R&R please!_

_iBless!_


	11. I'm Going Home

Long time no write, right? Well, I am trying to finish all my old stories so that I can mark them as complete. I don't think that this one will take much longer, but who knows and we'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry's dream was filled with that light again, that floating pearl. "Hermione," He called out. Hermione sat by his bed and smoothed a hand over his hair; he looked so sick and so weak. He needed her.

The door of the dorm burst open and Neville ran in panting, "Harry! Harry!" Neville shook Harry and he woke. Hermione watched as Neville informed Harry of an attack on the Burrow. Her heart clenched painfully and she listened shamelessly trying to garner who had been hurt and who had survived.

Ed shook Hermione slightly as she cried in her sleep. When he was finally able to wake her, she threw herself into his chest and cried. Unable to do anything else, Ed ran his fingers through her hair, he knew she found it comforting, and chose to remain silent instead of murmuring phrases of comfort. Neither of them was overly romantic with words, and often found the best kind of comfort to be the silent kind.

He knew that sometimes she dreamed of things that made her eyes sad and though she didn't know, he heard her crying over it when she thought no one was listening.

"Hermione," She shifted against the bare skin on his chest, they had progressed in their relationship to the point where they slept naked together, though nothing sexual happened. "Come, on, tell me."

She shook her head, but Ed wouldn't take that for an answer. "No, you will tell me, it will make you feel better rather than to keep all this pain locked up."

She shook her head again, but Edward kept pushing until she finally broke. "It's just hard."

"What's hard?" He murmured nuzzling her shoulder.

"I see them, sometimes, you know, in my sleep. Messages from home. Everything is just such a mess right now, and I have no idea what to do. My friend's family got attacked last night, and not everyone made it out alive. I just, I wish I was there so I could help." Edward sighed and shifted so that he was lying down on the bed.

"Maybe you should." He said finally, though it hurt him to say such things.

Hermione shook her head, "How do I do that? We haven't been able to figure it out yet."

"We'll figure it out. Starting now, that is going to be my first priority, learning how to send you home to your friends." Hermione picked up her head and looked up at him with large eyes.

"But, what about you?" She asked finally.

"I will go with you." They had never spoken about this before, what would happen when she would finally go back. "You, and me, and Al. We'll all go back to your world and we'll take care of this big bad guy of yours."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "I can't ask you to leave your world."

"You didn't ask. Sometimes a person has to do certain things for the person that he loves, this is one of them." Hermione blushed even more hotly. "You didn't think I would say that, did you?" Hermione shook her head vehemently. "You feel the same, don't you?" Hermione nodded into his chest and Ed grinned before wrapped his arms tightly around her and squeezing.

"Marry me."

Hermione's headshot up so fast it caught Ed's chin rather harshly.

Ed yelped and rubbed his abused chin, "I said 'Marry me', not 'Kill me'." He mumbled not unkindly and rotated his jaw experimentally to see if it could still work.

Hermione didn't know what to say, or how to respond, so she didn't. Ed smiled at her, "You don't have to reply now. Take some time, think. But know that I am serious. I want it to be you and me, for now and forever. I'll wait."

Hermione unable to reply turned over and feigned sleep until she heard Edward start snoring, however she didn't think that she would be sleeping anytime soon.

* * *

iBless!


End file.
